Um Novo Amigo
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Severo encontra seu primeiro amigo durante um corriqueiro dia no parque. Será que as amizades de infância duram? Oneshot. NÃO É SLASH!


Título: Um Novo Amigo.

Autora: Regine Manzato

Presente para: Miatexeira

Betas: Fefa Black/ Sheyla Snape

Classificação: Livre

Gênero/Categoria: Amizade.

Agradecimentos: à Fefa, que mexeu em praticamente toda a fic porque eu escrevi "nas carreira", e especialmente À Shey Snape, minha flor, meu anjo da guarda, que além de betar na última hora MESMO ainda fez o final pra mim, Shey, te adoro mais que tudo na vida!

Tia Mia, espero que você tenha gostado da fic que eu escrevi pra você.

Shey, obrigada mais uma vez!

Resumo: Severo encontra seu primeiro amigo durante um corriqueiro dia no parque. Será que as amizades de infância duram?

Disclaimer: Não sou a tia Jô, mas ainda assim você pode ter o meu autógrafo, ok?

É tudo dela, você sabe, é só um pequeno seqüestro pra nossa diversão.

* * *

**Um Novo Amigo**

Eileen Prince Snape era, aos olhos de todos, uma excelente dona de casa mantinha a casa limpa, fazia o almoço do marido e ao acabar os afazeres domésticos, sempre levava seu pequeno filho Severo até o parquinho para brincar.

Era um lugar um pouco rústico e simples, localizado na pracinha do começo da rua onde moravam. Dele se podia ver a grande chaminé da fabrica que empregava milhares de homens, que saiam bem cedo e deixavam suas esposas e seus filhos em casa para uma longa jornada de trabalho. Sentada ali, vendo seu pequeno filho brincar timidamente, ela pensava na própria vida.

Eileen e Tobias se casaram sem a bênção dos pais dela, que sempre fizeram questão de manter a linhagem da família pura, mas nenhum dos pretendentes que o pai lhe arranjara conquistara seu coração. Particularmente ela nunca ligou para pureza do sangue e sempre ser perguntou o que realmente importava tudo aquilo.

Durante seu período como estudante sentia certo nojo em ouvir as conversas no salão comunal da sonserina. Todos preocupados em manter as aparências, em ser o que a sociedade esperava deles, em manipular da melhor maneira possível uma união proveitosa para si e suas famílias. A idéia de um casamento não só a enojava como também assustava. Dificilmente seria feliz daquela maneira, assim como seus pais, ela tinha quase certeza que não o seria.

Mas o tempo passou e não de uma maneira como ela sonhara, conheceu seu marido seu marido por acaso enquanto passeava pela Londres trouxa logo após uma pequena viajem até o beco diagonal para comprar alguns ingredientes. Não acreditava em histórias de amor a primeira vista, mas com Tobias foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Apaixonar-se pelo homem gentil que esbarrara nela foi um momento mágico, ela mesma não acreditaria nisso se não fosse uma bruxa. Mas infelizmente hoje as coisas estavam muito diferentes de quanto o amor deles começou. Infelizmente em algum momento de suas vidas o amor se evaporou, deixando no lugar apenas discussões, brigas e acusações infundadas. Perceber que o pequeno Severo escutava e até mesmo presenciar essas brigas feria seu coração de mãe. Doía-lhe ainda mais notar que seu filho mostrava-se cada vez mais tímido e receoso quando estava com o pai. Este sempre extremamente rígido e frio. "_Como ele podia ser rígido com um garotinho de cinco anos de idade?"_

Ela simplesmente não sabia mais o que fazer para que suas brigas com o marido não afetassem o pequeno Severo. Simplesmente não sabia...

Mais um dia ensolarado e Severo brincava tranqüilo, subia e descia nas armações de madeira, balançava-se no cavalinho, fazia montinhos na caixinha de areia, corria e pulava. Na maioria do tempo brincava sozinho, pois as outras crianças do bairro estavam na escola. Mas aquele dia, um garotinho aparentando a mesma idade que ele apareceu acompanhado da mãe. O menino segurava a mão da mãe, seu rostinho angelical exibia um sorriso tímido, olhos castanhos claros e brilhantes, mas com um ar um tanto triste para a pequena idade. Provavelmente por culpa das três cicatrizes recentes que lhe cortavam o rosto em diagonal.

A mãe do garoto sentou-se no banco ao lado de Eileen, e observou o filho, timidamente aproximar-se para conversar com o Severo.

— Oi. Você quer brincar comigo? – a voz infantil dava-lhe um aspecto mais frágil do que sua aparência. E a expectativa da resposta o deixou mais apreensivo ainda. Por segundos os dois meninos se encararam, até que um pequeno sorriso surgiu do menino de olhos negros.

— Quero. Como é o seu nome?

— Remo, e o seu?

— Severo.

— Severo? Nome esquisito.

— Remo também é esquisito. O que você fez no rosto?

— Ahn... eu... é... eu caí. – O constrangimento era visível no pequeno Remo, mas a sensação se foi ao ouvir o comentário seguinte de seu novo amigo.

— Eles são esquisitos e engraçados. – comentou Severo com um leve sorriso.

— É né? Passa pelo rosto todo. – Remo ergueu a mão desenhando com os dedos o caminho das cicatrizes. — Acho que depois que a casquinha cair, vai ficar menor. A mamãe disse para eu não tirar.

— Minha mãe sempre passa uma pomada quando eu me machuco. Você quer falar pra ela passar a pomada no seu machucado também? – perguntou Severo

— Hum-hum.

O aceno tímido da cabeça de Remo fez Severo levantar-se num salto da areia em que brincava, sacudir um pouco da sujeira que se acumulara em suas mãos e correr em disparada em direção a sua mãe, não sem convidar Remo a seguí-lo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os dois meninos conversavam, suas mães, sentadas lado a lado observavam a interação de seus filhos.

Desde que fora mordido, a mãe de Remo cuidava incansavelmente do pequeno filho. Era preciso cuidados e principalmente discrição a fim de evitar o preconceito que certamente viria, mas ele precisava se divertir também, afinal tinha apenas cinco anos. Não sabia dizer como seria o futuro de seu filho, tão jovem e cheio de vida, mas a esperança lhe movia a cada dia, dando-lhe uma quase certeza de que seu filho faria a diferença algum dia.

— Parece que eles se deram bem. – ela falou num suspiro que, mais para si do que para a mulher de cabelos pretos ao seu lado.

— Sim. – a outra respondeu com um sorriso triste.

— Muito prazer, meu nome é Helene Lupin. – apresentou com um tímido sorriso enquanto estendia-lhe a mão.

— Eileen Snape, muito prazer. – sorriu-lhe de volta, aceitando o aperto. Mas antes que as duas conseguissem iniciar uma conversa foram interrompidas por seus filhos que chegavam correndo.

— Mamãe, mamãe... mamãe... olha, ele tá com a cara machucada, você pode passar aquela pomada nele? – perguntou Severo para a mãe.

— Filho, onde está a educação que lhe ensinei? Você perguntou à mamãe dele se ele _pode_ passar pomada no rosto? – o leve tom de reprimenda de Eileen deixou Severo um pouco constrangido o fazendo baixar a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Pomada? Eu não passei nada porque não sei o que pode, o tipo de machucado que ele sofreu é... – Heleme se calou de repente, como se lembrasse que não deveria falar sobre isso.

— Isso é cicatriz de Lobisomem, não é? – Eileen completou em voz baixa.

— Você... você é bruxa também?

— Sim. Eu percebi logo que isso é marca de lobisomem. Ele... Ele foi mordido? – perguntou Eileen notando o desconforto da mulher ao seu lado. — Olha, me desculpe não quero me intrometer, mas eu tenho uma pomada muito boa, e acredito que ela sirva até mesmo para... para o machucado dele, você gostaria de me acompanhar até a minha casa? É logo ali no final da rua.

— Se não for atrapalhar. – Helene estava agradecida por não ter que se explicar.

— Claro que não é incomodo! Meu marido está trabalhando na fábrica, só volta no final da tarde.

As duas mulheres começaram a andar em direção a casa, com os dois menininhos na frente delas, conversando animadamente entre si.

— Mas e você, aonde mora? – perguntou Eileen.

— Eu moro há três quarteirões daqui, e depois do acidente o Remo ficou um pouco deprimido e achei que precisava sair um pouco, achei uma boa idéia trazê-lo até aqui para brincar, eu já havia notado que o seu filho sempre brinca sozinho, ele parece ser um garotinho tão calminho.

— Sim, é verdade, ele é calmo e um pouco tímido também, seu filho foi muito corajoso em conversar com ele. O que foi bom, pois eu sempre quis que o Severo tivesse um amiguinho para brincar, ele é tão sozinho, que eu tenho até dó.

— Realmente é uma pena só agora nos conhecermos, infelizmente meu marido arranjou um bom emprego na Irlanda, e nós vamos nos mudar no final do ano, o que é uma pena, pois o Remo também nunca teve um amiguinho por aqui, mas eu voltarei aqui amanhã com ele e todos os dias até nós nos mudarmos. – Helene sorriu ao ver o quanto seu filho realmente estava feliz. — Eles parecem que se conhecem há muito tempo, não acha?

O grupo entrou na casa e Eileen, depois de acomoda-los na pequena sala de estar, subiu as escadas para buscar a pomada demorando poucos minutos.

— Olhe, é uma mistura de cânfora e murdisco, vai ajudar a cicatrizar e evita a coceira que dá quando se forma as casquinhas. – ela explicou para Helene enquanto se ajoelhava para ficar na mesma altura que o pequeno Remo.

O menino estava um pouco apreensivo com aquilo, mas com um sorriso calmo e tranqüilizador de Eileen o acalmou. Lentamente ela abriu o pequeno pote e percebendo a curiosidade dele, começou a explicar o que faria.

— Olá Remo, parece que você tem um pequeno machucado aqui não é? Posso passar essa pomada para sarar logo? – os pequenos olhos dele procuraram os dela, sentindo-se seguro ele balouçou sua cabecinha afirmativamente. Ao que Eileen continuou explicando... — Ela é geladinha, viu? Eu vou passar no seu rostinho e você vai sentir ficar gelado, tá? Essa pomada não vai deixar você sentir vontade de arrancar as casquinhas, tudo bem? E tente não mexer nelas, ok? – carinhosamente Eileen começou a distribuir uma generosa quantidade da pasta esverdeada no rosto dele.

— Obrigado, tia. – ele agradeceu dando um sorriso.

— Imagina querido, o que você acha do Sev te mostrar os brinquedos dele? - ela perguntou enquanto passava a pomada no rostinho marcado dele.

— Seria muito legal. – Remo sorriu docemente, sentindo o alívio da pomada começar a agir.

— Sev, porque você não mostra a ele? – pediu Eileen já fechando o frasco.

— Sim mamãe! Remo, eu tenho algumas coisas, vamos lá encima no meu quarto que eu te mostro. – e num estalar de dedos os dois já subiam correndo as escadas.

Não precisou muito tempo para que Severo e Remo logo se tornassem grandes amigos, assim como Eileen e Helene. Todos os dias passavam horas a fio brincando juntos, no parquinho, em casa e na casa do Remo.

— O papai falou pra mim que nós vamos embora daqui. – Remo disse num dia de sol fraco quando brincavam no parquinho.

— Você vai embora? Porquê? – perguntou Severo.

— Não sei, ele e a mamãe que falaram. Eu não quero ir embora.

— E eu não quero que você vá embora. Eu gosto de brincar com você.

— Eu também... a mamãe nunca me deixou sair pra brincar depois que...

— Depois do que aconteceu no seu rosto? – Severo o cortou, notando que seu amigo ficara mais triste.

— Eu... eu fui mordido. – Remo ficara muito envergonhado ao falar sobre aquilo. – eu to cansado, quero sentar.

— Tudo bem Remo, não precisa falar se não quiser. – Severo ficou preocupado com seu amigo, não sabia o que acontecia com ele para sempre estar cansado e um pouco triste. Mas logo esqueceu o assunto quando recomeçaram a brincar.

E assim os dias se passaram, logo Helene e Remo mudaram-se para Irlanda e nunca mais Severo teve contato com seu amigo.

Curiosamente, mais rápido que aqueles dias, foram os anos, e quando menos se esperou, Eileen viu seu pequeno Severo crescer e ao completar onze anos, receber a carta para Hogwarts e nesse momento preparar-se para embarcar para a escola.

— Ah meu querido, estou tão orgulhosa de você! – ela encarava o filho tentando conter as lágrimas.

— Não precisa tanto mamãe, fique certa que darei motivo maior para você se orgulhar de mim. – havia uma determinação pouco vista no olhar de um garoto tão jovem, mas ela já se acostumara a ver o filho agir assim.

— Sim meu querido, eu sempre terei orgulho de você, não importa o que faça. Agora vamos, o trem já está partindo.

Lentamente Severo se distanciou de sua mãe, sabia que seu mundo mudaria radicalmente dali para frente, qualquer um estaria com muito medo, mas não ele. Os anos que viveu com Tobias Snape o ensinaram que medo pode ser o menor de seus problemas.

Sua única apreensão era se teria amigos, nunca tivera um, será que isso mudaria numa escola como aquela? Caminhando pela plataforma viu um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e teve a nítida impressão de conhecê-lo, mas sacudiu a cabeça afastando o pensamento.

— Onde já se viu, ele desapareceu há muito tempo e as chances de reencontra-lo são mínimas.

Entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts e observou a estação se distanciar... Precisava encontrar uma cabine, seria uma longa viagem.

Fim

* * *

**by Regine Manzato 2007 **

* * *

N/A: _Oi gente! Regine se esconde dos tomates Ok, ok, eu sei que não está assim, nenhuma brastemp, mas dá pro gasto! _

_**Tia Mia:** Eu sei que você pediu uma slash 3some, mas eu não tenho capacidade nem criatividade pra escrever uma fic assim. Eu sei que você pediu uma fic do Sev criança e os motivos pra ele ter virado comensal. Eu sei que você pediu uma amizade verdadeira ente o Sev, o Remus e o Sirius, mas eu não consigo escrever por nada no mundo o cão sarnento nas minhas fics, simplesmente não dá! Então sumarizei tudo, bati no liquidificador e a Shey Snape coou essa fic linda! tim-tim! _

_Tia, obrigada por nem ter desconfiado de mim, a surpresa foi muito além do que você imaginava, certo???? te amo muito, tia!_

**_Shey Snape:_ **_Obrigada mais uma vez pela imensa ajuda que você me deu. Só Merlin sabe o quanto eu sou agradecida por tudo que você faz pra mim! te amo muito!_

_Bom, é isso! Críticas, elogios, xingamentos e adorações, mandem reviews, please! hihihihihi.._

_fui!_


End file.
